


memory box

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [269]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for:MCU. Darcy Lewis is related to a Howling Commando.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	memory box

 

“Here.”  The dark-haired girl that had come trailing into Avengers HQ after Dr Selvig dropped a battered filing box onto Steve’s newspaper.

“Ah, thanks?” he tried.

“Ms Lewis!”  Steve was grateful to hear Maria’s sharp voice cut across the kitchen.  “What are you doing?”

Ms Lewis just grinned sunnily, hand on her hip.  “Delivery.  Planet Express, but better.”  She tapped the top of the box.  “Seventy years, no waiting.”

Steve was glad Maria looked confused too.

“This,” Lewis said slowly for the hard of thinking.  “Was my great-grandfathers.  It has been collecting dust in my grandmother’s attic.  She wouldn’t let the Smithsonian near it.  Anyway, when she died, my mother got it, and she immediately regifted it to me.  And since I now know Captain America,” she paused.  “By proxy, anyway, I regift it to you.”  She waggled her hands in a _ta-da_  gesture.

“Do I know you?  Sorry, but…”  Steve winced.

Maria rolled her eyes.  “Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis.  Dr Foster’s assistant. Though I got lost at the grandmother’s…”

Darcy sighed and ripped off the cardboard lid.  “This is the problem with patrialinear naming.  My grandmother’s name was Grace Dugan.”

Steve’s jaw dropped.  “Dum-Dum?”  He tipped the box towards him, and the past slammed into him.  Old photographs, trinkets, even the odd ticket stub or other memento.

Darcy was watching him closely.  “Have a paw through, tell me if you want anything, or want me to burn something, or whatever. I haven’t looked,” she added.  “I thought you’d want first dibs.”

Steve barely remembered to mutter a thanks as Maria ushered Darcy out of the kitchen.  Slowly, he reached back 70 years and pulled out the first photograph.


End file.
